


It was Bound to Happen

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "*It* is weird, isn't it?" (post-ep for100,000 Airplanes.)





	It was Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: It (1/1)  
Author: Michelle K.   
Rating: PG  
Site: http://www.envy.nu/wwfic  
Archive: If you want. Ask first.   
Pairing: Ed/Larry  
Summary: "*It* is weird, isn't it?" (post-ep for 100,000 Airplanes.')  
Disclaimer: Characters are the sole property of ABS, WB Television and NBC, not necessarily in that order. 

**It by Michelle K.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Larry?" 

"Yeah, Ed?"

Ed shakes his head. "Nothing."

Larry shakes his head in response. "You can't say my name and then say 'nothing.' It's against the laws of etiquette. And it's irritating."

Ed hesitates, then says, "*It* is weird, isn't it?" 

Larry raises an eyebrow. "You have to be more specific."

"*It.*"

"Stressing the *it* doesn't really help me out here."

Ed wags a finger, alternately pointing to himself and Larry. "*It.* You know, the fact that we do everything together. *It* is a little weird and I can't quite see why we keep doing *it.*"

"You don't have to keep stressing the it."

"I *like* stressing the it."

Larry smiles. "You just stressed the like and not the it."

"Damn it."

"I won't hold it against you. Although you didn't stress the it that time either."

Ed shrugs. "Different use of it. No need to stress."

"Whatever." Larry pauses. "You know what I think is weird? That we're the only ones who can tell the two of us apart."

Ed pauses. "Which one am I again?"

Larry shrugs. "I don't know anymore."

"Just as well." Pause. "But, anyway, if we keep doing *it*--"

"The word stressing has returned!"

"Don't you think people will start to talk--" Now, the finger pointing returns. "--about us?"

"But I want people to talk about me. Us, even," Larry replies. "I've always dreamed of being water cooler discussion." He pauses. "Why, what are these people saying exactly?"

Still pointing his finger back and forth, Ed continues. "Two guys spending all their time together. *Very*--"

"Stressing very now?"

Ed doesn't reply to his friend's comment. After all, he can stress whenever he pleases. "--*very* close." He waits for Larry to react. He doesn't. "Larry? Don't you get my implication?"

"Yes." Pause. "You're saying that people will say we're romantically involved."

Now, Ed's finger points to the sky for no discernable reason. "Yes! Doesn't this bother you?"

"I have several problems with your outrage. First of all, people don't even know the difference between us. Do you really think *they'll* gossip?"

Ed was thoroughly outraged now. "You're picking on the words I choose to stress? Stressing 'they'll' completely ruined the flow of that whole sentence."

"Possibly. But still, do you really think they'll gossip?" He dropped the stressing to keep from going off onto another tangent. 

Now the conversation was back on track. "They don't need to know the difference between us to gossip about us. We're joined together \- and that, might I add, is the *it* that started this problem."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Problem number two with your outrage - people here have a lot more interesting things to gossip about. Josh and Donna, Josh and Sam, Josh and CJ, Josh and Amy, Josh and Toby--"

Ed perked up. "Where did you hear all that?"

"I have my sources," he replied with a shrug. 

"Do you really think Josh is getting that much action?"

"Anything's possible."

"Whoa." He shook away his interest in Josh's possibly tangled love life and continued to harp once again. "People could get sick of talking about Josh and, thus, start talking about us."

Larry shook his head. "Not likely. The guys flirts with *everyone* so a new rumor starts up every single day. And, even if people did start talking about us, I still have one problem with your outrage."

Ed tilted his head in interest. "Which is?"

Larry stared at him. "You really can't figure it out?"

Ed stared back. "I really don't want to put any more effort into thinking. Truthfully, my mind is still trying to compute who Josh is most likely to sleep with."

Larry still stared. "You really can't?"

"No."

"My last problem with your outrage is that, if people did talk about us, it would be true."

"Well," Ed faltered. "Not all the time. And, anyway, I don't want to be pigeonholed as your boy toy."

"I think I'd be the boy toy."

"You're not boy toy material."

Larry studied Ed. "Actually, neither of us are boy toy material."

Ed shook his head sadly. "That has really ruined my post-White House plans."

Larry hesitated, still studying him. "So, what exactly are you saying? Do you want to cool it or something?"

"I'm not saying that," Ed answered. He kissed Larry softly. "I'm just saying, *it* might one day become a *thing.*"

"New word to stress?" Larry groaned.

"Stop complaining." He kissed him again, this time deeper and longer. 

"Now, if you do that in public, *it* will definitely become a *thing.*"

Ed thought for a moment. "Right now, I don't care about *it.*"

"Thank God." This time, it was Larry who kissed Ed. And no more mention was made of *it* for the night. 

THE END

\-- 

http://www.envy.nu/wwfic  



End file.
